All's Fair in the Game of Love and War
by hpdrfan1
Summary: Summer Vaca has finally arrived, and the PC couldn’t be more excited. Finally, two months of freedom, finally two months of no homework, teachers, or LBR classmates, finally, two months cozying up with their boyfriends…purrrr-fect! But with the PC, drama
1. Finally 1

A/N: Hey people, here's to a new story by me, myself, and I

**A/N: Hey people, here's to a new story by me, myself, and I! Lol, please, PLEASE R&R, it really helps! And this story…it's KINDA my version of P.S I Loathe You, like, I don't expect things to go this way…but it does follow BaT details…like Dempsey and stuff…but whatever, perceive it as you want, so long as you like it!**

Summary – Summer Vaca has finally arrived, and the PC couldn't be more excited. **Finally**, two months of freedom, **finally** two months of no homework, teachers, or LBR classmates, **finally**, two months cozying up with their boyfriends…purrrr-fect! But with the PC, drama is expected…everywhere, all the time. As expected as Burberry about to be out, out, and out…

Massie Block – She's **finally** over Derrick, and is getting **finally** getting closer and closer to Dempsey…no need to rush things, right? But things heat up when best friends hook up with ex's, like-sisters are traumatized and won't let anyone in, and friends dish on privacy, her limits are being tested…when will things ever **finally** be perfect?

Claire Lyons – She's being swayed and seduced into believing that her life is **finally** perfect, but that's far from true. Ex's break hearts, she break's HART's hearts, and meanwhile, her own heart is yearning for somebody to **finally** come and save her from her crazy roller coaster ride that seems to have taken a dip.

Alicia Riviera – For what seems to be the hundredth time, she's being forced to choose between true love, or true friendship…when will she finally be able to have both? Is that really so much to ask for? Will someone **finally** understand?

Dylan Marvil – Has **finally** gotten over her chilly smothered curly fries and has **finally** moved on to something more interesting…abandoned strays. **Finally**, someone seems to notice her underneath the shadow of her ultra hang-ten friends, and luh-ves her burps…her time has **finally** come to shine!

Kristen Gregory – In between extra tuition studies and soccer practices, Kristen has **finally** scored big time with last summer's packaged memories…but now that she **finally** has everything going for her, her so called 'friends' seem to be having raging jealousy issues…when will everyone **finally** be ok with the real Kristen?

**A/N: Time for a little twist in my tales! R&R, and know that what will happen is never anything you'd expect! Love ya all! hpdrfan1 xoxo And quick shoutout!!**

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ALL OUR GIRLS ON CLIQUEVERYTHING, GOOD JOB FOR MAKING OUR FORUM THE BEST!! xoxoxoxoxo! **


	2. Fishin' Through Memories 2

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**The iPad (Massie's Room)**

**Wednesday, July 2**

**1:53 AM**

The moment her eyes fluttered open for the third time that night, they filled with tears. Again. The whole depression thing with losing weight, and getting tons of sympathy stuff was so not cracked up as it was meant to be. Not that she ever wanted to go into depression, but still…

"Claire," a voice whispered, "are you awake?"

She froze, concentrating on not moving a muscle. Minutes later, she heard a shuffle, and Massie went back to bed.

She just didn't feel like facing anybody…she felt locked up in her own little world, and didn't want to plague anyone with her moping and sorrow filled days.

_She was standing in the OCD halls, laughing with the PC…_

_"Claire?" His voice sounded so far… "Can we talk?"_

_"What is it?" She asked, her voice still merry from the laughter._

_"I…I think it's time we took a break. Well…a permanent break…"_

_She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_He closed his eyes and then looked at a petit brunette who smiled politely at him. The new girl. "I…I think I like…somebody else." He refused to look into her hurt eyes._

_"You mean…"_

_He nodded._

_"But…what about what we had?" She started shaking. By now Massie and the others had looked up and were looking at her in confusion._

_"I-"_

_"No!" Her voice rose chokingly. "Lake Placid, all the notes, the gummies!" By now she was loud, very loud, and bystanders began staring. "The long nights talking about the future!" _

_Massie was frowning and began to walk over._

_"Listen, it's just that…there's nothing. I don't…"_

_And just like that, it came out of her. She slapped him hard on his arm, tears rolling steadily down her cheeks._

_"Ow," he yelped, jumping back._

_"What's going on?" Massie rushed over, putting her arm around her. And her bewildered eyes filled with understanding. "Leave!" She spat at him. "Now!"_

_He stared at her, and then turned and shuffled out of the halls, his hand rubbing the sore spot where she hit him…_

_It was over. For good._

--

"OK," Massie rested her elbows in gossip position at table 18, and waited until the others were in position before talking. "Leesh, you've won this week for GP's."

"Yes!" Alicia pumped her fist in the air, giggling. "Again!"

"Congratz," Dylan burped.

"Anyways, _as I was saying_," Kristen sighed at the interruption. "This weekend, I'm-"

_Rrriiiinnnnngg!_

Kristen groaned.

"There's the bell!" Massie jumped up, grabbing her Coach tote. "Isaac will be waiting outside."

"Mass," Claire said, "I'm not gonna drive home with you guys,"

"Why?" Massie turned, staring at her friend suspiciously. Ever since the episode a month ago, Claire had never smiled once, and these days, she barely talked. Who knew what this child was planning?

Claire sighed. "I have to go over to Layne's and get my textbooks back. I'll walk from there," she added, "it's not far from her house."

"Sure? We can drive by her house in minutes?"

"I'm sure. Chris is picking us up anyways. Got to run," and before the girls could utter a chorus of goodbye's, Claire was gone.

"Well…" Alicia watched Claire's Keds go through the halls and disappear.

Massie shook her head. "I'm worried about her," she said softly.

The girls walked out of the café, and passed the halls.

"Oof!" Massie blurted as somebody bumped her in the shoulder. "Um, excuse me, but-" She stopped dead as the guy turned and she was staring into deep brown eyes hidden by blonde shaggy hair. Derrington.

"Watch it," Alicia snapped, coming to her alpha's rescue.

"Listen, I know you're upset about embarrassing yourself in front of me, especially with our history," he smiled faux-sweetly. "I understand, and I forgive you."

Massie's knees started shaking. "Do you have an allergy?"

"No?"

"Because you're head is starting to swell."

Derrick glared at her and headed to his locker. He passed her quickly and glanced for a moment into Alicia's eyes. He softened slightly and raced off.

"Good job," Kristen giggled, and raised her hand to high five Massie. She accepted her congratulations with satisfaction, and small hints of resentment.

Why was it so hard for her to play her techniques with him now? Dempsey asked her on a date for tomorrow, Friday, and besides Claire, her friend and love life was going perfectly…so why was she holding back?

What was it?

**A/N: Tada! A small first chapter, Lol, please R&R! And PLEASE check out my HARRY POTTER forum! Merci!**


	3. Harsh Strokes 3

**Indigo Avenue, Westchester**

**The Abelay Household, Front Door**

**Thursday, July 3**

**9:18 AM**

"Thanks," Claire said, as Layne handed her the three textbooks she borrowed.

"Are you sure you don't want to join for dinner? Mom's making anchovy rotisserie chicken!" Layne licked her lips in delight.

Claire grimaced. "No thanks. My Mom is expecting me. Thanks, though," she added.

"No problem. See ya!" She waved, and slammed the door.

Claire turned and started walking down the long driveway. If she went through the park, it'd take her fifteen minutes to get home. But she opted for the road, since it'd take less time, ten minutes or so.

She click-clacked with her Ked flats, and played with her necklace. A locket with the picture of the whole PC, 'pre-Cam breakup'. What memories she held inside, so happy, until a month ago…

She was almost there. She just needed to cross Perkins Circle and go through Marcus Road. Suddenly she heard a shuffle in the bushes.

She spun around. It was near 9:30, and in Westchester, it got dark at around 7. She saw a hazed figure stumble by about ten feet behind her.

She squinted. He was stumbling, he looked injured. Looking around to see if anybody was there, she bit her lip and walked to the figure.

"Are you ok?" She called out. The figure stopped moving and looked her way. From what she could tell, he was about sixteen or seventeen, close to her age. (**A/N: The PC and others are mid sixteen, btw**) As she got closer, she could smell a strong scent of alcohol, stingy…he was drunk. Feeling nervous, she backed away.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I thought…" she trailed off.

"S'okay, Angel," he slurred. "C'mere."

Claire shook her head. "I got to go," she rushed.

"I won't hurt you," he shuffled over and got as close to a foot away from her.

"No," her voice shook. "I have to go." She tried to sound firm, but knew she sounded scared. She turned and began to break into a jog-speed-walk, but felt a tug on her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She cried loudly, hoping someone could hear her.

"Why you trying to run, Angel?" He whispered in her ear.

Her knees shook, as he dragged her near the sidewalk of the road where it led to forest. She couldn't let him take her in the midst of the trees where no passer would see her. She dug her feet in the ground.

He turned and grinned sloppily. "What wrong, Angel?"

Suddenly, her heart leapt out. A rough hand had made contact with her necklace.

"Pretty," he whispered. His fingers drew lazily down, going under shirt.

"Stop," pleaded Claire, her whole body trembling in fear. She was scared. "What are you doing?" She tried to pull away, but he swung his hand at amazing speed for a drunk, and pulled her close to him.

One hand was on her chest, grazing her softly, the other rubbing her back hardly.

"Stop," she sobbed. "Please, stop,"

"Why, Angel? Don't ya want a special night?" He was slurring worse.

Suddenly, lights shone on the road, lighting up the area. Her eyes widened with hope. But thought the car rolled slowly, it drove right past the two figures on the side of the road.

"Ain't that too bad Angel?" The guy slurred, grinning.

Claire inhaled. "Help!" She screamed at thetop of her voice.

"Bloody 'ell!" The figure jumped back. The car froze to a stop. She closed her eyes, hearing a car door slam, and foot steps jogging towards her.

"Get away," the guy stepped in front of her.

"Are you ok?" A male voice called out.

"Help," Claire repeated meekly.

As if suddenly realizing the situation, the driver suddenly walked forward and punched the drunk in the nose.

"Are you alright?" He asked Claire, who was shaking from her uncontrollable sobbing. "Shh, it's alright."

Her head hurt, her chest hurt, everything hurt.

"C'mon, I can drive you home. What's your name? Where do you live?" The guy asked gently, taking Claire's hand and leading her to the car.

"I…the…Block Estate," she mumbled.

"Claire?" They guy exclaimed.

She looked up. It was…Cam!? No…it…his brother. Harris Fisher.

"Harris?" Claire wiped her eyes.

"Oh God," Harris ran his hand through his hair. "Oh…Oh God…"

Claire squeezed her eyes shut. Why? Why Cam's brother?

"Oh…God, are you alright?" Harris asked, seeming out of breath.

Claire shook her head. The past month, she must've been asked that question a million times…from Massie, Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, Layne, her Mom, her Dad, her teachers, Kendra, even Todd once…

NO. She was not ok. Not, not, NAWT.

"What happened," Harris muttered. "What did that creep do to you?"

Claire opened her mouth and then closed it. "I…I was just walking home from Layne's…Chris's sister," she added. Harris nodded. "He looked hurt, but it turned out he was drunk…he just started…" She didn't know how to explain. "He kind of…"

Harris nodded understandingly. He got it.

"I'm taking-"

_Cl-eh, cl-eh, cl-eh!_

Claire fished through her bag, and pulled out the cell phone and snapped it open.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"Claire!" A shrill voice shrieked.

"Mom!" Claire lifted the phone of her ear.

"Where _are_ you? Are you ok? What happened? Why aren't you home?" Judi cried. "Is she ok?" Claire heard Kendra ask in the background.

"I'm…I'm fine. I'm sleeping over at Layne's." she lied. "I thought you knew."

Harris raised his eyebrow at Claire/

Judi sighed in relief. "No," her voice replied chokingly, "I did not. Claire, you know the rule! I was worried."

"Sorry," Claire sighed.

"OK, well, Massie said you were supposed to sleepover at her house…"

"I forgot," Claire mumbled. "Don't tell her I'm over at Layne's. I'll be home in ten minutes."

"OK," Judi replied uncertainly.

Claire snapped her phone shut. "Sorry."

"About what/?" Harris asked, about to start the car.

"For getting you involved in this. I can walk home, you know. It's five minutes from here."

Harris looked at her incredulously. :In this condition? No way, man. I'll drive you."

Claire rested her head onto the head rest.

"You ok?" Harris asked, starting the engine.

Music filled the car. He quickly closed it. The Strokes. But Claire had different strokes on her mind. The harsh strokes that kept rubbing her.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

**A/N: How did you like that drama? (grins) Lol, anyways, R&R if you want more!**


End file.
